Manny's New Life
by BlueEyedDolly
Summary: The sequel to A Nightmare Returns. Manny's married life.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Okay, here's the sequel. Can't wait to get new reviews! Love ya all! R&R!**

"I, Manuela Santos, am getting married," Manny said looking in the mirror at herself.

"Manny, we have to go shopping for your dress, now!" Emma yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, I'm coming," Manny yelled running down the stairs.

It was June and Manny's wedding was supposed to be on July 30th. She still had to decide what her bridesmaid dresses were going to look like and what wedding dress she wanted. That's what her and Emma were going to do.

She rushed down the stairs and into the living room where Emma was tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

"Finally. Let's go," Emma said and grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"Okay, just let me get my purse," Manny said and ran up the stairs and picked up her purse and ran back down. She kissed Alexis on the head, Spike had volunteered to watch her for the day.

She then rushed out of the house and hopped into the car and her and Emma drove around town till they found a nice dress shop.

They parked and walked in. A young woman came up to them as soon as they started looking at the dressed.

"Welcome to Petals and Promises, I'm Jennifer. How can I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"We need a wedding dress and two bridesmaids dresses," Emma said to Jennifer.

"Okay, let me show you where they are," Jennifer said and led them through the store and towards the back where all the wedding dresses were.

Manny looked at the dresses and picked out a few that she liked. She went into the dressing room and tried them on, one at a time. The first few she didn't like. She got to the last one and hoped that this one would be "the one". She pulled it on and walked out of the dressing room.

Emma looked up just as she walked out and smiled. "That's beautiful on you," Emma said.

"Thanks, I think this one is it," Manny said turning to Jennifer.

"Me too," Jennifer said sweetly.

It was a white gown with short sleeves and a square neck line. It had white beads embroidered all down the front and flowed out at the bottom. She then bought a veil and some jewelry and last of all a garter just for Jake.

When she had finished with the dress she and Emma walked up towards the front of the store and started to look at the dresses. She decided on a bright blue for the dresses. As she looked through them she saw a dress the exact color she wanted. It was also short sleeved but had a round neck line.

She quickly paid for it while one of the other workers went back and got a dress Emma's size so they could go.

Emma and Manny left the dress shop and went out to lunch before returning home.


	2. Dada And Mama

**A/N: Okay, I hope this chappie answers all your questions. **

Manny walked into the house and ran her dress up the stairs to see a six month old Alexis looking out of her crib.

"Hi Alexis, Mommy's home," Manny said and went over and picked her up.

"Mama," Alexis said and smiled.

"Yep, Mama," Manny said and laughed.

"Dada," Alexis said and looked around.

"No, Dada isn't here right now sweet pea," Manny said giggling.

She put Alexis down on the floor and handed her one of her toys so she could play while she put her stuff away. She looked in the mirror on her closet door and saw the little pudge of stomach she had. She was only two months along but she was already showing.

"I'm getting so fat," Manny said to herself.

Emma who had come in said to her, "Not fat, there's a baby growing in there."

"I know," Manny said and put her hands on her stomach.

"When do you find out what it is," Emma asked, bending down to pick up Alexis.

"In a couple of months," Manny said and turned around.

"That's cool. Let's go downstairs, we can turn on a movie and invite Jake and Sean over," Emma said and headed down the hall. Alexis in her arms.

"Okay," Manny said following after her.

By the time Manny got to the living room Emma was on the phone with Sean, and Alexis was in her playpen.

"Okay, bye," Emma said and hung up the phone.

"Sean said he'll be here any time now. Call Jake," She said handing her the phone.

"Okay," Manny said and took the phone from her.

She listened to phone ring and after two rings Jake picked up the phone.

"Hello," Jake said into the phone.

"Hey Jake, it's Manny. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie with Me, Emma, and Sean?" Manny said hopefully.

"I'd love to, Manny my sweet," Jake said sweetly.

"Great, be over to Emma's in about five minutes, I'll be waiting," Manny said.

"Okay, I love you. Bye," Jake said.

"Love you too, bye," Manny said and hung up the phone.

"He'll be here in five minutes," Manny said turning to Emma.

"Oh good," Emma said looking through the movies and trying to decide what one to watch.

"Perfect Storm or Titanic?" Emma turned around and asked. (A/N: Those were the first movies I thought of, Sorry.)

"Titanic," Manny said and watched Emma get up and put the movie in the DVD player.

"WAH!" Alexis bawled.

"Oh sweet pea, mama's coming," Manny said and rushed over to the play pen and pulled her out.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked.

"She's hungry and cranky. I'll just feed her, change her and put her in bed," Manny said and walked into the kitchen. When she walked back out she had a bowl of baby cereal in her hand and a bib and a baby spoon.

"Okay sweet pea, here you go," Manny said and started to feed her.

DING DONG

The doorbell rang and Emma rushed to the door and when Manny turned around Sean and Jake were both standing there. Jake walked over to her and pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"She's so messy," Jake commented.

"Baby's are messy, you don't have a problem with that, right?" Manny asked worriedly.

"No, I think it's cute," Jake said and laughed.

"Good," Manny said and went back to feeding her.

After a while Jake asked quietly, "Do you mind if I feed her a little bit?"

"Of course not," Manny said ecstatic.

Upon seeing Jake (She was playing with her food before so she didn't see him) Alexis squealed, "DADA!"

"Hey sweetie pie," Jake said and smiled.

Once the food was all gone Manny changed her and her and Jake went upstairs together to put her to bed.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Except for one cry of a little girl for her dada and mama.


	3. Going on a Walk

**A/N: Okay, Glad everyone likes my story so far. I have a few people to thank before I start this next chappie:**

**Anon: Glad you like this one. I think I'm improving. If you ever have any improvements for me just let me know and I'll try to fix them.**

**BlackRoseOnFire: Can't wait till you update your stories and I'm glad you like this story.**

**grumpybear62684: Glad you like it so far. Hope you keep liking it. I hope I answered all your questions if not ask me again and I'll let you know. **

**softballndasouth: It's good to have you reviewing. I'm glad you like it.**

**xd3liCi0usz: Hope I keep you happy with this story. Keep reviewing.**

**caramelswirl11: I'll update soon! **

**And finally I just want to tell everyone that if you have any suggestions for my stories just let me know. I'm always open to constructive criticism. **

Manny woke the next morning covered by a blanket on the couch. On the coffee table there was a note that said:

_Manny,_

_The movie ended and I had to leave but I didn't want to wake you. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Jake_

Manny smiled as she read the note and sat up and ran up the stairs to her bedroom door and slowly opened it and peeked in and saw that Alexis was still sleeping. She quietly crept in and pulled some clothes out of the closet and grabbed a towel and crept back out and into the bathroom. She got the shower ready and got in and let the warm water run down her sore back from her sleeping position the night before.

Once out of the shower, and dressed she put her hair up in a towel and walked into her bedroom from which she could hear Alexis crying.

"Mommy's here sweet pea," She said as she walked in.

She quickly walked over to the crib and picked her up. She rocked back and forth until the crying ceased and then took her down stairs and made baby cereal for her.

DING DONG

The door bell rang. Manny put down the bowl she was mixing the baby cereal in and made sure Alexis was secure in her high chair before going to check and see who was at the door.

When she opened the door she saw Paige standing there.

"Hey hun," Paige said as Manny let her in.

"Hey, what are you doing here," Manny asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Emma told me you got the dresses for your wedding and that you needed us to try them on," Paige said following her into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. Emma's in the shower right now but she should be out shortly. You can just wait here. I've to finish feeding Alexis," Manny said putting a bib on her.

"Okay," Paige said and sat and watched the teen mother feed her daughter.

"Have you talked to Spinner recently," Manny asked curiously.

"No, not since he took off," Paige said, recalling the day that he abandoned her.

"I'm so sorry Paige," Manny said and then finished her sentence, "It's all my fault he left."

"No, don't be. And it's not your fault. He shouldn't have slept with you in the first place but he also should have taken responsibility for his little girl," Paige said.

Just then Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Manny. Oh hey Paige, what are you doing here," She asked.

"I came over to try on the dress for the wedding," Paige said honestly.

"Oh, I'll show you where they are," Emma said and led her down the hall to Manny's room so they could try them on.

When Manny finished feeding Alexis she quickly walked over to the sink and got a rag wet to clean Alexis up. She took her bib off after cleaning her up and took her to their room where Emma and Paige were admiring themselves in the mirror. They had the dresses on and looked great in them.

"You guys look great," Manny said pulling some of Alexis's clothes out of the dresser.

"Thanks," Paige and Emma said in unison.

"I'm taking Alexis for a walk. Just put the dresses back in the closet when your done, okay?" Manny asked, standing in the door way.

"Okay," They said again.

Manny took Alexis into the living room and changed her out of her pajama's and into a pink short and shirt outfit. Once she had her dressed she pulled the towel off her head and combed through her hair. She then pulled it back into a pony tail.

She carried Alexis outside and opened the trunk of her car and pulled out the stroller. She opened it up with one hand and buckled Alexis in. She then walked down to the park and back. When she got back Emma was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Paige had to leave, she said she'll call you later," Emma said when Manny and Alexis came in the house.

"Okay," Manny said and walked into the kitchen to feed Alexis lunch and eat lunch for herself.


	4. The Carnival

Manny saw the light shining through her window when she opened her eyes. She looked over to where the crib sat and saw the crib was empty!

"Alexis," Manny said getting out of bed.

"Alexis!" She said again, only louder this time.

She hurriedly ran out to the living room while panicking and looked at the couch to see Emma playing with Alexis in the living room.

"Thank heavens," Manny said relieved.

"Hey Manny. I heard Alexis crying this morning and didn't want to wake you so I came in and got her," Emma said handing Alexis to Manny.

"Okay, just leave me a note next time. Okay?" Manny said holding her daughter.

"Okay, sorry," Emma said apologetically.

"It's okay," Manny said, and then asked her, "Do you mind watching Alexis while I go and get in the shower?"

"Not at all," Emma said and stood up and held her arms out to Alexis who clung onto her mom.

"Okay, thanks Em. Go with Aunty Emma for a little while. Mommy will be right back," Manny said handing Alexis to Emma.

Manny quickly went down the hall to her room and pulled out the clothes she would where for the day. She then pulled out some of Alexis's clothes and laid them on the bed. She hurriedly walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once she was dressed she blow dried her hair and walked into the living and took Alexis from Emma and took her and gave her bath. When they were both ready to go Manny walked back into the living room where Emma was sitting.

"Emma, We're leaving. We shouldn't be too long. Alexis, Jake and I are to the carnival. Jake thought we could have family fun," Manny said walking over to the door, which someone had just knocked on.

Manny opened the door to see Jake standing there.

"Dada," Alexis squealed.

"Hey princess," Jake said and took Alexis from Manny.

"Ready to go," Jake asked leaning down and kissing Manny gently on the lips.

"Yep," Manny said and took his hand and they left.

When they reached the carnival Jake walked around the other side and opened Manny's door for her and then took Alexis out of her car seat and walked up to the ticket booth where he bought tickets for the kiddie rides.

Manny and Jake took Alexis on all the kiddie rides. After about a hour they decided to go and get something to eat. They walked over to the booths and bought hamburgers for themselves and Manny pulled the baby food out of the diaper bag that she had brought for Alexis.

While Manny fed Alexis she ate at the same time. Jake had run over to get them drinks and finally came back with two drinks, one in each hand. By the time they had finished eating it was six o'clock that evening.

"We should probably get going," Jake said while cleaning Alexis up.

"Yeah, probably," Manny said and stood up and put the diaper bag on her shoulder.

They walked out of the entrance gate to the carnival and out to the car. Once at the car Manny buckled Alexis in then got in herself. When she got in Jake was already in. As they drove home they stopped at a red light.

The last thing Manny saw was the lights turn green and headlights speeding towards them.

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Can't wait to get some more reviews. I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I'll update ASAP!**


	5. What About the Baby?

RING RING!

Emma reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello," She said into the receiver.

"Is this the residence of Ms. Manuela Santos," The person on the other line asked.

"Yes, it is. What can I do for you," Emma said.

"This is the Toronto Regional Hospital. Ms. Santos, Mr. Bailey, and the infant that was with them were all in a very bad car accident this evening. I need her guardian to come down and sign papers so we can take care of her, Mr. Bailey and the child," The person on the other line said.

"Okay, I'll call her parents and if they won't do anything then I'll have her guardian at the time come down," Emma said worried about Manny, Jake, and especially Alexis.

"Thank you Miss. Good bye," The person on the other end said and hung up.

Emma immediately called Manny's parents.

"Hello," Mrs. Santos said when she picked up.

"Mrs. Santos, this is Emma, Manny's friend. Manny was in a car accident and the hospital needs you to come down and sign papers, so they can administer medicine and medical care," Emma said all in one breath.

"No," Mrs. Santos said flatly.

"What," Emma asked confused.

"I said no. I will not help her in anyway. I never want you calling my house again," Mrs. Santos said and hung up the phone.

Emma hung up the phone and ran throughout the house till she found Spike in Jack's room watching him play.

"Mom!" Emma said when she reached the door of Jack's room.

"What's wrong Emma," Spike asked.

"It's Manny. She's been in a terrible car accident, you have to go and sign the papers. Her parents refuse. Please mom. She can't die," Emma said and started to cry.

"It's okay Emma. Get Jack in the car, I'll call Jake's parents on the way to the hospital," Spike said getting up and putting her shoes on. They all rushed out of the house. Emma hopped in the back seat with Jack in her arms and buckled him in while Spike called Jake's parents on the way to the hospital.

"Jake's parents said they would meet us there," Spike said when she hung up the phone.

"I'm so worried mommy," Emma said the tears running down her cheeks.

"Emmy sad," Two year old Jack said putting his small hand on her arm.

"Yeah Jack, Emmy is sad. But I'll be okay," Emma said as they pulled up to the hospital.

Before Spike could even finish pulling in to a parking spot Emma jumped out of the car and ran into the Emergency entrance and looked around the waiting room. She scanned the room again and again looking for Jake's parents but no one seemed familiar.

She walked up to the nurses station and asked the lady behind the desk, "Where are Jake Bailey, Manuela Santos and Alexis Santos?"

"I can not release any information to a minor with out her guardians consent, I'm sorry," The nurse behind the desk said.

"Please, I'm her best friend. Her guardian is coming. Please just tell me if she's alive or not," Emma asked, nearly in hysterics.

"She's alive. But that's all I can tell you, I'm sorry," The nurse said.

"Thank you so much," Emma said and walked over to one of the chairs and collapsed into a chair and cried.

"Did you say you were looking for Jake Bailey," A couple in their mid 30's asked Emma as she sat and cried.

"Yes, I did. Why do you know something about his and Manny's condition," Emma asked hopefully.

"No, we don't. We're sorry. We're Jake's parents. I'm Amy and this is my husband John," The woman said just as worried as Emma.

"Good to know that your here," Emma said and turned to look at the nurses desk just in time to see Spike rush in and sign all the necessary papers to get Manny and Alexis treatment.

She slowly walked over and said, "The doctor caring for the three of them will be out shortly to tell us about the situation."

"Mom, these are Jake's parents," Emma said as Spike sat down and put Jack on her lap.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Christine," Spike said and shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Christine," Amy said kindly.

They waited for another hour until a woman in a white doctors coat came out and said, "family of Manuela Santos, Alexis Santos, and Jake Bailey?"

Emma, Spike, Amy and John, all got up and walked over to where the doctor was standing.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news," The doctor started. "Manuela is in pretty good condition. She has a fractured leg and some head injuries. Jake has a broken arm, 19 stitches across the forehead, and broke a leg also. Alexis was in pretty good condition. That's the good thing about it. In most of these cases if there are children involved they usually don't survive. We were lucky this time. If you would like you can see them now." The doctor finished.

"We would," Emma said speaking for all of them.

"Okay, follow me," The doctor said and led them down the hall to two rooms. "This is Jake's and this is Manny's and Alexis's," The doctor added and left to take car of other patients.

Emma immediately went to Manny's door and opened it slowly. She peeked her head in first and saw Manny lying on the bed watching t.v.

"Hey Manny," Emma said quietly.

"Hey," Manny said tiredly.

"How are you feeling," Emma asked.

"Okay I guess. I've got a massive headache though," Manny said and chuckled.

"That's good," Emma said and smiled at the positive attitude that Manny had throughout this whole ordeal.

"Where's Jake," Manny asked looking around.

"Next door, but Alexis is here," Emma said and walked over to the crib they had brought into the room just for Manny.

"Can you bring her to me," Manny asked.

"Sure," Emma said and lifted Alexis out of her crib, where she had been sitting, playing with a toy.

"Hi sweet pea," Manny said when Emma put Alexis on her bed.

"Mama," Alexis said happily.

Manny smiled at this.

"Emma, what about my other baby. Is it okay," Manny asked, putting one hand on her stomach.

"Let me go and ask the doctor," Emma said and left the room.

**A/N: I'll update soon!**


	6. Baby's Condition

Emma walked out into the hall and looked around. She looked to her left, then to her right. She saw Manny's doctor walking down the hallway.

"Dr. Johnson," Emma called as she jogged to catch up to her.

"Yes," Dr. Johnson said and turned around.

"I'm a friend of Manuela Santos, and I was just wondering about the condition of her unborn child," Emma said out of breath.

"The child, from what I saw was just fine. We did an ultrasound when she was still unconscious, while performing the ultrasound we saw the heart beat and the baby was moving around like babies in the womb will. So to answer your question, the baby is doing just fine," Dr. Johnson said and patted Emma on the shoulder.

"Thank you so much," Emma said and ran back to Manny's hospital room to tell her the good news.

Manny looked up when Emma opened the door and walked in.

"So," Manny asked.

"The baby's just fine," Emma said and gave Manny a hug.

"Thank goodness," Manny said and put her hand on her stomach.

A nurse walked in just then and said, "Visitors need to leave. One person may stay the night."

"I want Emma to stay if that okay with you, Spike," Manny said hopefully.

"Of course it is. I'll bring her stuff over. I should be no longer than a hour. Get feeling better Manny," Spike said and walked over and kissed Emma and Manny on their foreheads.

"I will," Manny said as Spike and the nurse left the room.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a short chapter but I've been really busy with end of the school year stuff. I'll update soon. Tomorrow's my last day so I'll be updating more often. R&R!**


	7. Going Home

Spike came back to the hospital at 9:00 P.M. An hour later. When she got there Manny and Emma were talking. Manny had Alexis on her abdomen.

"Hey girls," Spike said and walked in. She put the stuff down by the door and walked over to the bed.

"Hey sweet girl," Spike said and gently touched Alexis's cheek.

"I'm just so glad she's okay," Manny said and gave Alexis a little squeeze.

"Me too," Emma said.

"So Manny, have you found out when you get released yet,"Spike asked.

"Tomorrow morning if everything goes alright. I'll have to be in a wheel chair for a little while and do physical therapy but they think that eventually, I'll be back to normal," Manny said cheerfully.

"That's great. Just call me when your ready to leave tomorrow," Spike said walking towards the door.

"Okay, we will, thanks mom," Emma said and waved to her mom as she walked out of the door.

Manny and Emma stayed up a little longer, then put Alexis to bed and went to sleep.

Emma opened her eyes the next morning to see someone moving around.

"What's going on," Emma muttered.

"I'm ready to go," Manny said from her bed.

Emma looked up to see who it was that was bustling about and saw J.T. "Hey J.T.," Emma said yawning, and sitting up.

"Hey Em," J.T. said as he finished packing Manny's stuff up.

"Your mom's on her way," Manny said to Emma.

"Okay, that's great," Emma said and stood up and folded the blanket that had covered her.

"Could you get Alexis and put her in her car seat for me," Manny asked.

"Sure," Emma said and walked over to the crib, lifted Alexis out and put her in her car seat and then buckled her up so she couldn't fall out.

"Thanks," Manny said and scooted off of the bed and into the wheel chair the nurse had brought in for her.

"So when does Jake get released," Spike asked once everything and everyone was in the car.

"Tomorrow," Manny said and smiled at the thought that her fiancee was okay.

"That's good," Spike said and continued driving.

Once they arrived back at the house Manny immediately took Alexis awkwardly out of her car seat and Emma rolled her inside and into her room where there were flowers, balloons, cards, teddy bears, etc. everywhere!

She had Emma roll her over to the crib and laid Alexis down the sleep then rolled herself over to her bed and crawled in and fell asleep for a nap.


	8. Seeing Jake

Manny opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She then rolled over and stretched. She pulled her wheelchair closer to her and climbed into it, still in her pajamas from when she left the hospital.

Manny rolled over to her dresser and pulled out some sweats that would be easy to get on over her cast and a tank top. She got dressed and rolled over to her vanity and brushed her hair and straightened it and let it fall loose around her shoulders. She slicked on some lip gloss and rolled away from the vanity and over to the crib.

She watched Alexis sleep for a little while until Alexis woke up and looked up and cooed.

"Mama," Alexis babbled.

"Hi sweet pea," Manny said.

"Up," Alexis babbled.

"Okay, hold on for just one minute," Manny said and unhooked the crib and lifted Alexis out and put her on her good leg.

Alexis giggled as Manny rolled down the hall into the kitchen.

"Hey Manny, would you like something to eat," Spike asked when she turned around and saw Manny.

"Yes, please. And could you put Alexis's baby food on the table so I can feed her too," Manny asked since the baby food was up in one of the tallest cupboards so she couldn't get to it.

"Sure," Spike said and pulled down a jar of baby food for Alexis.

"Thanks Spike," Manny said as she put Alexis into her high chair to feed her lunch.

Manny then reached over to the table and grabbed Alexis's bib, the baby food, and the spoon. She quickly tied the bib around Alexis's neck and opened the jar of baby food and fed Alexis before eating the ham and cheese sandwich Spike had made for her.

After her and Alexis had eaten she cleaned Alexis up and put her in the play pen and rolled back to her room to get her some clothes and a clean diaper.

She put Alexis's things in the bathroom and ran a little bit of bath water. She then rolled out into the living room and lifted Alexis out of her play pen and took her into the bathroom and gave her a bath. After Alexis's bath Manny decided she was going to go and see Jake. She put a seat belt type contraption that hooked onto the wheel chair and onto Manny on around Alexis and sat her on her lap. She then told Spike she was going to the hospital and off she went.

When the arrived at the hospital she rolled into the elevator and up to the floor where Jake had been put. She rolled down and hall and to the door. She slowly opened the door and rolled in slowly so not to wake him if he was asleep.

Jake wasn't asleep. When he saw her roll in his face lit up.

"Manny, Alexis, It's so good to see you guys. I missed my two favorite girls," Jake said.

"We missed you too, Jake," Manny said as she shut the door behind her.

"Dada," Alexis babbled when she saw Jake.

"Hey angel," Jake said to Alexis as Manny sat her on the bed.

Jake leaned down as much as he could and kissed Manny on the top of the head, since that's the only place he could reach.

"How did you two get here," Jake asked confused.

"We walked. Well, we rolled," Manny said and chuckled softly at the thought.

"All that way," Jake asked in amazement.

"Yes, and it's not as far as you make it seem," Manny said and smiled at the connection Jake had with her daughter.

"What about the baby," Jake said, talking about the unborn child.

"It's just fine," Manny said and put her hand on her abdomen.

"That's great," Jake said relieved.

"Yeah, it is," Manny said.

Manny and Alexis stayed for another three and a half hours until visiting time was over. They then called Spike and she came and got them because Jake refused to let them walk home in the dark.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I was really busy. Well R&R!**


	9. The Pain

Manny rolled over and looked at her alarm clock and noticed that it was almost time for Jake to be released. She hurried and got dressed, did her hair, pulled Alexis out of her playpen and then rolled out into the kitchen where Spike was getting ready to go.

"Morning Spike," Manny said when she rolled into the kitchen.

"Morning Manny, Morning Alexis. Are you ready to go?" Spike asked.

"Yep, we are," Manny said and headed for the door, Spike behind her.

"Okay," Spike said as they walked out the door. When they got to the car Manny scooted out of her wheelchair and onto the edge of the van and took Alexis from Spike, whom had held her while Manny got out of her wheelchair, and put her up into her car seat while Spike put the wheelchair in the back of the van. She then pulled herself up onto the seat and buckled her seat belt.

Spike got in the front and turned around to see if they were ready. When she saw that they were, she started the van and drove to the hospital. Once at the hospital she parked in a handicap parking spot, because of Manny's temporary handicap, and pulled the wheelchair out of the back of the van and rolled it over to Manny who slid herself into it. Spike then unbuckled Alexis and pulled her out of the car seat and put her on Manny's lap. Manny quickly buckled Alexis in, so she couldn't fall off, and off they went, up to Jake's hospital room.

When Manny got up to the hall where Jake's hospital room was she saw Jake at the nurse's station signing some last minute papers so he could be released. He was on crutches. Manny rolled over to him and put her hand on his.

"Hey Manny, I'm ready to go whenever you are," Jake said looking down at her and Alexis.

"Great," Manny said and smiled.

"Dada," Alexis cooed at Jake.

"Hey angel," Jake said and leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head.

"She missed you so much," Manny said.

"I missed her too," Jake responded.

Just then Manny's cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at the number on the I.D. It was Paige.

"Hey Paige. What's up," Manny said.

"Not much. Just wondering how your doing and if you wanted to come over and hang out. You can even bring Alexis with you," Paige said hopefully.

"Sure, I guess that'll work but, not till later. Jake's being released today and I want to spend some time with him," Manny said.

"Okay, I'll expect you about three then," Paige said.

"Okay, that gives me and Jake time to watch a movie. I'll talk to you later then," Manny said.

"Okay. Bye Manny," Paige said.

"Bye Paige," Manny said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that," Jake asked, waiting to leave.

"Paige, she wants me to come over later, and I told her I would," Manny said just as Spike pulled up to the front doors and Manny and Jake left the hospital.

When they got home Jake called his parents and asked if he could stay over there for a little while and watch a movie. His parents had no problem with it so Manny and Jake turned on a movie and put Alexis down for her nap. Jake and Manny sat next to each other on the couch while the movie played.

FASTFORWARD

Manny got up out of her bed and onto her crutches and hobbled over to the mirror. She looked in the mirror at her stomach. She only had a week left to go til she would go to the hospital and be induced.

She turned around and hobbled over to the crib where the one year old Alexis was sleeping. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.


	10. Her Name Is

Manny clutched her stomach and collapsed to the floor.

"Help me! Someone please," Manny yelled through her tears.

"What is it, Manny," Emma asked rushing in.

"It hurts Em, it's hurts so bad," Manny said as she cried.

"What hurts," Emma asked panicking.

"Here," Manny said pointing to her abdomen.

"MOM!" Emma screamed down the hall.

"What do you need, Em," Spike said jogging down the hall.

"It's Manny, I think she's going into labor," Emma said crying.

"Manny, has your water broke yet," Spike asked kneeling next to her.

Manny nodded. Spike looked up and saw Alexis screaming.

"Get Alexis out of here, Emma," Spike said.

"Okay. Do you want me to call 911?" Emma asked too worried to think.

"Yes, and hurry," Spike said and held Manny's hand.

Emma rushed out of the room, taking Alexis with her, and called 911. Within 20 minutes an ambulance was there. They loaded Manny off and rushed her up to the hospital. Spike went with her while Emma called Jake and told him about the situation. He would come over and pick up Emma and Alexis on his way to the hospital.

At the hospital they took Manny into the labor and delivery room. Jake came in after 15 minutes and held her hand through out the labor and the birth. They stayed there for 3 hours after the baby was born. It was another little girl.

"She's beautiful," Jake said when they handed her to Manny.

"She really is," Manny said.

"So what are you going to name her," Spike asked looking at the little girl in Manny's arms.

"I'm going to name her...

**A/N: Any suggestions on names? Give me a few suggestions. I'll update soon!**


	11. Paige Visits

Manny looked down at the little girl in her arms and thought for a little while.

"Her name is...," Manny said pausing for a minute to think.

"Emily Santos, soon to be Emily Bailey."

"That's a wonderful name, Manny," Jake said looking down at the baby in her arms.

"Thanks. Do you want to hold her," Manny asked Jake.

"I'd love to hold her," Jake said and held out his arms to hold her.

Manny placed Emily in his arms and watched as he cradled the tiny baby gently. Emily opened her eyes and looked up at Jake slowly and then closed them and went to sleep.

"She likes you," Manny said to Jake as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair that had been placed in the room next to the bed.

"And I like her," Jake said as Emily latched on to his finger.

Just then the door opened and there stood Paige.

"Hey hun," Paige said and walked over to the side of Manny's hospital bed.

"Hi Paige," Manny said looking up at her.

"How are you and the baby doing?" Paige asked.

"We're doing just fine. Jake's got the baby if you want to see her," Manny said pointing to where Jake was sitting with Emily.

Paige walked over to where Jake sat and looked down at the infant in his arms. "She's beautiful," She said to them.

"Her name is Emily. Would you like to hold her," Jake asked.

"I'd love to," Paige said and held out her arms. Jake laid the sleeping infant into her arms and walked back over to Manny's bed.

"So when are you released," Jake asked Manny.

"Tomorrow morning," Manny said.

"Good, we can take our little girls for a walk in the park," Jake said happily.

"Yes, we can. We'll also be getting married in a few short weeks," Manny said smiling.

In two weeks her and Jake would get married. They would be together forever. As Manny drifted off to sleep fantasies of her wedding day played through her mind.

**A/N: I fast forwarded in time about 3 months. I almost left out the wedding! AHHHH! But I'm not going to. I can't wait to write it and find out what you guys think. It will be up in the next few chapters. R&R!**


	12. The Wedding

Manny looked in the mirror as Emma zipped up her wedding dress. Paige had Emily and Alexis was with Spike, who was pulling what little hair she had and putting it into a bow.

"Manny, I can't believe you and Jake are about to get married," Emma said when Manny turned around to look at her.

"Me either. But I'm really happy," Manny said and zipped Emma's dress up.

"I'm glad your happy. We're all really happy for you," Emma said smiling and motioning towards everyone that was in the room.

In the room were the following people: Paige, Emma, Spike, Manny (Of course), Alexis, Emily, and Jake's mom, Sally.

"And I'm glad to be getting you for a daughter in law," Sally said putting a hand on Manny's shoulder.

"Thanks Mrs. Bailey. I'm glad to be getting you for a mother in law," Manny said and put her arm around her shoulder.

Just then the door opened and the judge's wife popped her head in and said, "Five minutes ladies," and left.

"Well you better get ready to leave this room," Spike said standing up and showing Manny Alexis's hair.

"Thanks for everything Spike," Manny said as Spike left the room.

Manny heard the wedding march start to play and Emma was the first the leave. She held Emily in her arms while Alexis walked in front of her dropping one petal at a time on the floor. She looked to her left to see Sean walk in to join her. They walked up the aisle together. The same thing happened with Paige and her date, a friend of Jake's. Last but not least was the bride.

Jake stood up front with the judge and watched her walk up the aisle. She stepped out with her older brother John on her arm because her dad had refused. John quickly lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to Spike and Snake.

Manny's hair was pulled up in barrel curls with ringlets coming out. Jake took her hand, they said their vows, and said their I do's. They left that night for their honey moon. Spike and Emma were watching the girls and they were going to go to the Caribbean.

They only went for a night and came back the next day. They couldn't leave the girls for too long.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I''ll write another chapter later but I need some suggestions on what I should have happen next. Either that or a plot for a new story. **


	13. Karly

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the suggestions! I especially loved the idea Tess gave me. I'm going to have it in here. I might change it around a bit, but it will be in here somewhere. Manny is 17, Alexis is 2, and Emily is 6 weeks.**

Manny opened her eyes to see Jake laying next to her. She looked around the room at all the boxes. They were in their new apartment. Jake had surprised Manny with it the night before. All of a sudden Jake's cell phone began to ring. Manny leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello,"she said when she pushed the talk button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Is Jake there," A female voice asked.

"He's sleeping right now. Would you like to leave a message," Manny asked getting up and walking out of the room so she wouldn't wake him.

"Sure. Just tell him that Karly called," The woman said.

"Okay, I'll do that," Manny said.

"Thanks," Karly said and hung up the phone.

Manny hung up the phone and walked back down the hall and into Emily and Alexis's room. Emily was crying in her crib. Manny hurriedly walked over and picked her up. Alexis was awaked and playing with her toys on the floor.

"Morning girls," Manny said as she picked up Emily and walked over and sat on the floor next to where Alexis was playing.

"Hi mommy," Alexis said as she played with her doll.

"I'm going to go and eat some breakfast, do you want something to eat," Manny asked Alexis.

"Yes,"Alexis said very clearly and stood up.

Manny stood up and walked out into the kitchen. She put Emily in her baby swing and started to cook breakfast. She made hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She made enough for Jake too.

When it was finished she turned to Alexis and asked her, "Do you want to go and wake daddy up?"

"Yes," Alexis said excitedly and ran down the hall and into Jake's and Manny's room. She jumped on the bed and jumped on Jake who was already awake, little did she know. He grabbed her and tickled her.

"Mommy says to come and wake you up," Alexis said.

"I'm coming," Jake said and stood up. He picked up Alexis and carried her out to the kitchen. Both in pajamas they sat down at the table, where Manny was setting the plates with food on them on the table.

"Morning honey," Jake said and gave Manny and quick kiss on the lips and sat back down.

"Jake, who's Karly," Manny asked quietly.

"My ex. We broke up before I moved here. Why?" Jake asked surprised that she knew who anything about Karly.

"She called this morning. She wants you to call her back," Manny said, handing him his cell phone.

"I better call and see what she wants. I'll be right back," Jake said and left the table.

He dialed her number into the phone and put it up to his ear. It rang once before someone picked up.

"Hello," A female voice, which must have been Karly's, said.

"Is this Karly," Jake asked.

"Yes, Jake, it's me. Your future. You have to come back. We have to be together," Karly said sounding upset.

"I can't do that Karly," Jake said before she cut him off.

"Break up with whoever your with. It's better with me. I can give you what you want," Karly said.

"I can't just breakup with my wife. And I love her. I'd never leave her, Alexis, and Emily," Jake told Karly.

"Your wife. And you have kids," Karly said even more upset.

"Yeah, I do. And I love them all. I could never leave. Good bye Karly," Jake said and hung up the phone.

He walked back out into the living room and turned his phone off.

"What did she want," Manny asked when he came back out into the kitchen.

"She wants me back. I told her that I'm married, and I have two wonderful little girls, and that I could never leave," Jake said sitting down.

Manny smiled. Alexis suddenly spoke, "I love daddy and mommy," She said quickly.

"And daddy and mommy love you. And Emily," Manny said smiling at what her daughter had said.

MEANWHILE

Karly hung up the phone and looked at her friend Jackie.

"He's married. He has two little girls. And he doesn't want me," She told Jackie.

"He'd want you if you had his child," Jackie said evilly.

"I can't have his child, he won't sleep with me," Karly said confused.

"No, I mean. His child. The one that's already here. If we can get his and his whore's child, then he'll have to come and find her. And when he does, we can force him to stay here," Jackie said almost demonically.

"Your a genius," Karly said and they cackled with evil laughter.


	14. Kidnapped!

Karly and Jackie grabbed their duffle bags and the car seat they had just bought and put them in the back seat of the car. They then drove onto the highway and on their way to Toronto. They had a plan. An evil plan.

MEANWHILE

Manny quickly got dressed and picked Emily up out of her crib. She put some clothes on Alexis and put Alexis and Emily into their stroller. She had decided that she was going to take them for a walk to the park.

She left the house and locked the door behind her. She walked all the way down to the park. When she got there she saw two girls sitting on the bench. She let Alexis out of the stroller and let her go and play.

"Is it okay if I sit here," Manny said motioning to the bench.

"Sure," The young women said kindly.

Little did Manny know it was Karly and Jackie.

"Hi, I'm Manny," Manny said and offered her hand.

"Kar-Kammy," Karly said and shook her hand.

"Your child is adorable," Karly said looking in the stroller.

"Thank you," Manny said.

Just as Manny looked up she saw that Alexis was playing on the slide.

"Well, we've got to go. Nice meeting you Manny," Karly said when she saw Manny bend down to pick up Emily.

Manny turned and looked up and said, "Nice to meet you too," And bent down to play with Emily.

She looked up a minute later and couldn't see Alexis anywhere.

"Alexis," Manny yelled.

The silence was deafening. She looked around and saw Karly and Jackie. They had Alexis and they got in a car and just as Manny got up and ran towards them, sped off.

"ALEXIS!" Manny screamed after the car as it sped off.

She ran with the stroller in front of her til she couldn't see the car any more. Just then Jake's cell phone started to ring.

She picked it up and answered.

"Hello," She said the tears quickly streaming down her face.

"I've got Alexis, tell Jake if he wants to see her alive again he has to come to my house. Tonight," The female said.

"Who is this," Manny asked sobbing.

"Karly, or should I say, Kammy," Karly said and looked back at the toddler sucking on a lollipop that they had bribed her with.

"Please, don't hurt her," Manny begged.

"I won't, if Jake's at my house, tonight. If he's not there by 10:00, then she's gone, forever," Karly said and hung up the phone.

Manny put down the phone and bawled at the thought that she might not ever see her little girl again. She picked up the phone and called Jake's work phone.

"Hello," Jake said when he picked up.

"Jake, come home. Please, something happened," Manny said sobbing into the phone.

"What, is everything okay," Jake asked worried.

"Please just come home," Manny said.

"I'm on my way," Jake said and hung up the phone and left.

Manny hurried back to the apartment where she sat on the couch and sobbed until Jake got home. When he got there she explained the situation to him and he agreed to go for the sake of Alexis. He rushed out of the house, taking his cell phone with him, and hurried over to where Karly was staying at the time.

He banged on the door and it opened to...

**A/N: R&R!**


	15. Reunited

And it opened to...

Karly. She was in a short, tight, black dress, her hair all fancy and her make up done.

"Where's Alexis," was the first thing Jake said.

"She's fine. Me and you need to spend some time together before you can see the little girl you and that whore created," Karly said pulling him in and sitting him down on the couch and straddling him.

"Karly, you do realize that I'm not Alexis's biological father, right?" Jake questioned.

"Your not," Karly asked confused.

"No, I'm her adoptive father. I love her as if she were though," Jake said smiling.

"Well, your going to be the biological father of my child, I won't cheat on you like your little slut did," Karly said seductively running her fingers down Jake's chest.

"First of all, Manny's not a slut, she already had Alexis when we met. Second of all, there's no way I would ever sleep with you so you can't have my child," Jake said pushing her gently onto the couch next to him and standing up.

"But Jakey Poo," Karly said standing up also.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your property, you better bring my daughter out here right now. I will never love you, and I never have. There's no way in the world that I'm going to want to be with you if you kidnap my daughter. And that's final. Now go and get my daughter," Jake said angrily.

"Fine, but we will have a child together, you will realize that I'm the one for you eventually and come back to me," Karly said and left the room.

When she came back out she had changed, and she had Alexis on her hip.

"Daddy," Alexis squealed when she saw Jake.

"Hey angel," Jake said and took Alexis from Karly.

"Can we go see Mommy now," Alexis asked innocently.

"Yeah, let's go home and see mommy and Emily," Jake said and walked out the door.

He put Alexis in her car seat in the back and drove home. He stopped on the way and picked up pizza for dinner. When they got to the house Jake carried the pizza in one arm and the sleepy Alexis in the other.

He opened the door to see Manny sleeping on the couch, he walked over and put the pizza on the counter. He noticed that Manny's cheeks were tear stained as he walked closer to the couch. He gently place Alexis on her abdomen. Manny eyes fluttered open and she saw Alexis and wrapped her arms around her and started to cry from joy.

"How," Manny managed to question through her tears.

"She still wants me. She wants me to help her create a child. I told her no. I told her to get my daughter and the second I had her, I left," Jake said simply, sitting down next to Manny.

"Mommy sad," Alexis asked touching a tear running down Manny's cheek.

"No, sweetie, Mommy's very happy," Manny explained to her daughter.

She gave her one more hug and stood up and walked over to the table. She sat Alexis down at the table and sat down next to her, while Jake brought the pizza in.


	16. It's A Surprise

Manny and Jake sat happily in their daughter's room watching them sleep peacefully.

"I'm so glad you got her back," Manny whispered.

"Me too," Jake said putting an arm around her.

They quietly walked out of the room, his arms around her waist and into their room where they changed into pajamas and cuddled before falling asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Manny rolled over out of her side of the bed and quietly tip toed out of the room shutting the door behind her. She walked down the hall and opened Alexis's and Emily's room and peeked in to see they were both still asleep. She then shut the door and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. In the fridge she saw that there were eggs, and bacon. She then looked on the counter and noticed that she had bread. She quickly opened the freezer and scanned around, looking for the hash browns. She quickly spotted them and pulled them out. She pulled everything else that she would need out and started to cook breakfast.

As she cooked she sang. She made hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She quickly dished it all up and put in on the table. She then walked down the hall and into her bedroom where Jake was sleeping silently. She went over to his side of the bed and leaned down and kissed him. His eyes were open when she pulled away.

"Well good morning," Manny said.

"Good morning, my angel," Jake said sitting up.

"Time to eat. The food is on the table. I'm going to go and wake the girl's up and get them dressed. Get dressed before you come and eat," Manny said humming as she left the room.

She then walked into the girls room and saw that Emily was awake already. She walked over to her bassinet and picked her up and changed her diaper and her clothes and then walked over to Alexis's toddler bed and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Get up sweet pea, we're going on a ride today," Manny said as Alexis opened her sleepy eyes and looked up.

"Okay Mommy," Alexis said and got out of her bed obediently.

"Stay here for just a minute while I go and give Emily to Daddy. I'll be right back to help you get dressed," Manny said and left the room.

She quickly walked out to the kitchen where Jake was sitting reading the newspaper. She walked up to him and put Emily in his arms.

"Hold her for a little bit while I go and help Alexis get dressed," Manny said.

"Okay," Jake said and held Emily against him and looked into her eyes.

"Thanks darling," Manny said and walked down the hall.

When she walked back into Alexis's bedroom Alexis had already put a shirt on inside out and backwards. She was trying to put her pants on and had both legs in one plant leg. Plus the shirt was yellow and the pants were purple.

"Alexis, let mommy help you," Manny said walking over and taking her clothes off and putting them back in the drawer and pulling two outfits out. One was a black short sleeved shirt with pink short overalls, the other was a light purple short sleeved shirt and black shorts.

"What one," Manny asked. She liked Alexis having some say in the matter.

"That one," Alexis said pointing to the purple shirt and black shorts.

"Good choice," Manny said putting the other outfit back in the drawer.

She helped her get dressed and put some white tennis shoes and socks on her and they walked out into the kitchen where Manny quickly reheated the food and they all ate.

"So what are we going to do today, Manny," Jake asked from across the table.

"It's a surprise," Manny said as she took a bite of her toast.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

Manny quickly wiped her mouth and stood up.

"I'll get it," She said walking to the door.

When she opened the door someone stood in front of her that she hoped to never see again.

**A/N: Hee hee! First day back from camping and I'm already leaving you all on a cliffie. I want at least 5 guesses as to who it is. I'll update when I get those reviews. Maybe sooner! **


	17. Spinner?

"Spinner, what are you doing here," Manny questioned.

"I want to be a part of my daughter's life, I want to be a part of your life," Spinner said sincerely.

"I'm married Spinner. I love my husband and we love our daughters. You took off. She doesn't know you and only knows Jake as her dad. I'm sorry," Manny said coming out into the hall way and shutting the door behind her.

"I'm her father...wait, did you say daughters?" Spinner questioned unbelieving.

"Yeah, from the whole Craig experience. You should remember. I guess you don't though. Her name is Emily. Jake has adopted her and Alexis. I'm sorry. Alexis doesn't even know you," Manny said upset.

"She knows me. She loves me. I'm her father!" Spinner said angrily grabbing Manny by the arms and slamming her up against the wall.

"Spinner, please stop. Your hurting me," Manny begged starting to cry.

"NO! YOU ME AND ALEXIS WILL BE A FAMILY! WE ARE IN LOVE! YOUR MY WIFE! YOUR MINE!" Spinner yelled slamming her up against the wall repeatedly.

Just then Jake walked out into the hall to see who Manny was talking to. He walked out just in time to see Spinner throw Manny to the ground and start kicking her in the stomach.

"Leave her alone," Jake said rushing to her side and kneeling beside her.

"Why should I? She doesn't think I deserve to see my daughter. She's MY DAUGHTER!" Spinner yelled outraged.

"Calm down," Jake said calmly, picking Manny up and opening the door to the house.

"Why! I'm her father! I'm allowed to see her!" Spinner said angrily.

"You can see her. We'll figure something out. Just please leave. I'll discuss this with Manny and have her call you. Leave your number on the notepad on the counter," Jake said pointing him towards the notepad.

"Fine, but if she doesn't call by this time in three days, she won't be around to call," Spinner said and scribbled his number on the notepad and left.

Jake then laid Manny down on the couch and went over and locked the front door. He then went back into Alexis and Emily's bed room to see that they were both napping. He quietly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He then walked back into the living room and laid Manny's head on his lap and stroked her hair til she woke up.

Manny opened her eyes and looked up to see Jake looking back down at her.

"How are you feeling," Jake said when she opened her eyes.

"I've got a head ache," Manny said putting her hand to her head.

"Let me get you some Tylenol," Jake said getting up and walking over to the medicine cabinet.

He brought it back to her with a glass of water and handed them both to her. She took two Tylenol and swallowed them with the water.

"Thanks, sweetie," Manny said handing him the glass.

"Your welcome. I told Spinner we'd talk and then you'd call him," Jake said.

Manny just looked at him wide-eyed.


	18. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: **I have to thank a couple of reviewers.

BlackRoseOnFire: You have been reading my stories from the very beginning and are supportive. I appreciate that. Update your story soon!

Foafumble12009:Constructive criticism is one thing but insulting is another. I'd like to see some proof that your a better writer than me. I'm not writing this fic to be cool or to get people to like it or me. I'm writing it because I want to. Even if everyone hated my story I'd keep writing it because I like to write. Sorry to disappoint you. Oh and as for the fact that I say chappies instead of chapters, I DON'T CARE! It's just a word. As for the whole time from New York to LA, I didn't know how long it would take, I said a number and some people aren't picky to little factslike that. If you really dislike my story that much don't read it. Thanks for saying the plot line was hott but other than that I don't care what you or any other flamer thinks.

Tess: You are one of the reviewers who has been there through all of this fic and most of the last one. Thank you so much for your support.

caramelswirl11: I hope you still like this story. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up!

softballndasouth: Thanks so much for your support, every little bit of support helps! Update your storysoon!

grumpybear62684: I really appreciate your support through both of the stories I have written. I'm glad you liked the last one and I hope you like this one. Keep reviewing!

Okay, now that I've got this done I also need to say that constructive criticism is always welcome. Not insults, mind you, but constructive criticism. Thanks everyone!


	19. Going to the Justice Center

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!" Manny said amazed at the thought that Jake had actually told him she'd even consider it.

"Sweetie, I know you don't like him, but you should at least give him the chance to see his daughter," Jake said comfortingly.

"He abandoned me and Alexis and you just expect me to let him back into my life!" Manny said getting up as the tears started to fall down her face.

"She's his daughter too, you can't just take her away, you'll get charged with kidnaping," Jake said standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I'll go to the judge then, get temporary sole custody. A restraining order. Please support me on this," Manny begged.

"I agree. But we only have three days to do it," Jake said pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Lets go up there now then. I can't let him take her away from me," Manny said pulling away and looking up at him.

"Okay, lets go get the girl's and head to the Justice Center," Jake said and headed down the hall.

Jake and Manny walked back into Alexis's and Emily's room where Emily was sleeping in her crib and Alexis was coloring quietly.

"Lexi," Manny said walking over to where her daughter was color and picture of a flower.

"Hi Mommy, look at the pretty fwower," Alexis said pointing at the picture she had scribbled.

"It's a very pretty flower, but you need to stop coloring now because you, daddy, Emily, and I are going to go on a ride," Manny said crouching down to her daughter's level.

"Okay Mommy. Can you help me wif my shoes," Alexis asked pulling on white shoe and one blue shoe out of the closet.

"Yeah, but let's have you wear your black shoes," Manny said taking the shoes from her and pulling her black ones out of the closet.

"Okay Mommy," Alexis said sitting up on her bed and putting her feet out.

Manny put her shoes on and double knotted the shoe laces and turned around to see that Jake had Emily in his arms and he had changed her diaper and had changed her clothes. He then hurriedly pulled the diaper bag up over his other shoulder.

"Are you ready to go," Manny asked Jake when she turned around with Alexis's hand in her own.

"Whenever you are," Jake said and walked back to where her and Alexis were standing.

Manny, Alexis, and Jake, who had Emily in his arms, then walked out of the apartment and down to the car where they drove the Justice Center. They walked up the stairs and into the hall where the judges offices were. They walked into an office with the name Judge Ann Marie Smith on the door.


	20. Meeting Judge Smith

Manny walked in and saw a young woman sitting at the receptionists desk. She was in a dark blue skirt suit with a white shirt under neath the jacket. She was filing her nails.

"Excuse me," Manny said walking up towards the desk.

"Yes, what can I do for you," The receptionist said looking up from her nail filing.

"We need to talk to Judge Smith," Manny said.

"Can you hold on for just a second," The receptionist asked kindly.

"Yes," Manny said standing waiting.

The receptionist then picked up the phone and dialed three numbers.

"Hello, Judge Smith. There is a young family out here to see you. Would you like me to send them in," The receptionist asked.

"Thank you, I'll send them in," The receptionist said and hung up the phone.

"Go ahead and go through that door, she's expecting you," The receptionist said and went back to filing her nails.

Manny walked through the door where she saw an older woman sitting at a desk with paper work in front of her. She had reading glasses on and looked up when Manny walked through the door, Jake, with Emily in his arms and Alexis at his side, behind her.

"Hello, I'm Judge Smith, Go ahead and take and seat and tell me, what can I do for you today," Judge Smith said as they walked in.

"Hi, I'm Manuela Bailey, this is my husband Jake Bailey and my children, Alexis Santos and Emily Santos," Manny said pointing to them as she introduced them.

"Well, hello," Judge Smith said kindly.

"Hi lady," Alexis said walking up to the desk and standing on her tip toes so she could see over it.

Jake, who had sat down on a couch that was in the office called her to come and sit down next to him so Manny and Judge Smith could talk. She did so obediently.

"I was just curious as to how I get temporary sole custody of my daughters, and a restraining order against someone," Manny asked nervously.

"Well, first you have to talk to your lawyer, then you have to talk to a judge. Have you talked to your lawyer," Judge Smith asked.

"We don't have a lawyer," Manny said quietly.

"Well, let me call my receptionist and find out the names of some lawyers so you can call them and get back to me," Judge Smith said picking up the phone.

"Please, we need help now," Manny said the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'll help all I can but I can't do anything unless you have a lawyer," Judge Smith said honestly.

"I'll find one, just please, if I don't get temporary sole custody and a restraining order I may lose my daughter forever," Manny said the tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Just then Alexis came up next to her and put her hand on her leg and Manny lifted her up onto her lap. Alexis looked up at Manny and wiped a tear that was running down her cheek away and then wrapped her little arms around her and gave her a hug.

Just then the door opened and a man in a black suit walked in.

"Oh, John, I'm glad your here," Judge Smith said to the man when he walked in.

"Yeah, your receptionist called me and said you needed a lawyer in here," John said back to her.

"Yes, this is Manuela and Jake Bailey and Manuela's children Alexis and Emily," Judge Smith said introducing him to everyone.

"Nice to meet you, but what does this have to do with me," John asked curiously.

"They need a lawyer and your the best I know," Judge Smith said smiling gently.

John smiled and looked over at the little family and said, "You need a lawyer and here I am."


	21. Being Served

"Thank you so much," Manny said standing up and shaking his outstretched hand.

"Your welcome, I'm glad to be supporting you and your family," John said smiling gently at the little girl on her hip.

"If you and your family would like to follow me to my office we can talk about your situation and what we're going to do about it," John said pointing to the door.

"That would be great," Manny said walking over to the couch where Jake sat and took Emily from him and handed him Alexis.

Jake then got up off the couch and Manny and Jake followed John down the hall to his office. Once inside John offered them the couch and told them to take a seat. Manny then proceeded to tell Jake their situation from the time when Spinner and her created Alexis, to the point in time when Craig came into the picture, to Alexis second kidnaping and then finally to what had happened earlier that day.

"Wow," John said when she finished telling her situation.

"Yeah, and he wants to see her, but he'll take her from me, and then I'll never see her again," Manny said holding the sleeping Emily in her arms.

"Well, how do you want to handle this," John asked politely.

"I want to get a restraining order, and temporary sole custody of Alexis and Emily and eventually permanent sole custody and for Jake to adopt them," Manny said.

"Is that what you want also Jake," John asked.

"I love these little girls as if they were my own, I'd never do anything to hurt them. I want to adopt them and keep them safe from danger," Jake said as Alexis snuggled deeper into his lap while she slept.

"And I see you have a very close connection with them and Manuela. If Judge Smith finds it in the children's best interest you and Manuela with have temporary sole custody of the children and the father will have nothing to do with them," John said.

"That would be wonderful, what do we have to do now," Manny asked anxiously.

"Just talk to Judge Smith and see what she says," John said kindly and led them back down the hall and into Judge Smith's office.

Judge Smith signed the papers and sent someone out with the paper's for Spinner and Craig. Spinner and Craig also got the papers for the restraining orders. They stated they could not come within 500 feet of Manny, Jake, Alexis, or Emily. There would be a custody hearing for them both a month later.

That night Manny, Jake, and their little girls all went out to eat at McDonald's to celebrate. They girls even got ice cream cones.

Somewhere Else.

Spinner sat in his one bedroom apartment watching t.v. when there was a knock at the door. He grumbled as he got up to answer it. When he opened the door a man in a police uniform stood there with papers.

"Are you Gavin "Spinner" Mason," The police officer asked.

"Yes I am, Can I help you officer," Spinner asked innocently.

"These are for you. Have a nice day," The officer said handing Spinner the papers and leaving.

Spinner shut the doors and opened the envelope just as the phone rang. He picked it up and pushed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello," He said as he read the papers and got angrier and angrier.

"Hey Spin, is that you," A male voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this," Spinner asked enraged.

"It's Craig, did you get served papers too," Craig asked.

"Yeah, is she trying to take your daughter away," Spinner asked.

"Yeah, but she won't succeed cuz I always get what I want. You gonna help me get what we want," Craig asked evilly.

"Yeah, but I get Manny too," Spinner said agreeing.

"No, we have to get rid of her all together, we can't let her get away with this," Craig said almost psychotically.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Spinner asked nervously.

"Yeah, It's a great idea, we get our little girls and Manny's gone, for good," Craig said.

"Yeah, great idea, when," Spinner asked trying to think of a way out of this deal.

"Tomorrow night, midnight, we'll sneak in, get the girls and get rid of Manny," Craig said almost demonically.

"Great idea. I gotta go get ready," Spinner said and hung up the phone.

"I gotta warn Manny and apologize, maybe then I'll get to see my daughter," Spinner said out loud and picked up the phone.

**A/N: Okay, I know I made Craig really evil but it was either Craig or Spinner and I have future plans for Spinner, I planned on sending Craig to jail on the death sentence anyway. I hope you all like this little twist I added, if not send me some suggestions as to what to do next time. And as for this sounding like a soap opera, Degrassi kind of is a teen soap opera, I love soap operas so if you see that kind of drama it'll probably be there a lot more often.**


	22. Getting Away

Spinner picked up the phone and quickly dialed the phone number he had got out of the phone book for Manny.

"Hello," A male voice answered.

"Is this Jake Bailey," Spinner asked.

"Yes, who may I ask is speaking," Jake asked curiously.

"Just listen before you hang up okay. This is Spinner," Spinner said hoping he wouldn't hang up the phone.

"What do you think your doing calling here," Jake asked angrily.

"Craig wants me to come with him to kidnap the girls and kill Manny, I can't stop him on my own," Spinner said quickly.

"He what," Jake asked unbelieving.

"He wants her dead and he wants his little girl, get out of your apartment and rent a car. Get out of Toronto and stay somewhere he doesn't know about. He's coming tomorrow at midnight, get out of your apartment and have the police on the inside waiting to get him and send him to jail," Spinner said hoping Jake would believe him.

"Why should I believe you. How do I know that you don't just want Manny all to yourself," Jake asked suspiciously.

"I love her, I always have, I would never want to hurt her. I didn't mean to hurt her yesterday, I need help, I know that, just please get her out of here, if she dies on account of Craig and the fact that I know about it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Just please believe me," Spinner begged.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone about any of this, I'll talk to Manny and get her and the kids and I out of here. Oh, and thanks Spinner, I really appreciate it," Jake said and hung up the phone.

He went back into his and Manny's bed room and pulled out a large suitcase and then a smaller one. Manny was sleeping on the bed so he carried the suit cases out into the hall and carried the smaller one into Alexis's and Emily's bedroom where he grabbed all their clothes not knowing how long they would be gone.

Once he finished packing their clothes he grabbed a couple of duffle bags that were in the hall closet and packed up blankets, toys, food, bushes, soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrushes and any other items they would need that were not clothes items. He then went back into his and Manny's room and packed all their clothes up and carried the suit case out into the living room where the rest of their luggage was.

He went back into the room and grabbed all the pictures they had taken since they were together and put them in one of the duffle bags before going and sitting on the edge of the bed and gently walking Manny up.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hi sweetie, what time is it," Manny asked as she looked up at him.

"It's about two o'clock. Get up and get dressed, we're going out of town for a while," Jake said pulling the blanket back a little.

"Why," Manny asked yawning.

"Craig is after us, he's going to kill you and take Emily, we have to get out of here as soon as possible. I don't know when we'll be back so grab anything you'll need and pack it into this duffle bag," Jake said handing her the last duffle bag.

"Why would Craig ever do something like that," Manny said unbelieving.

"Spinner called earlier and said he had just talked to him and Craig had it all planned out for tomorrow night, we have to get out of here, today," Jake said pulling her to her feet.

"Okay," Manny said reluctantly agreeing and packing all the medicines she'd need and her make up.

Jake went in and took apart the crib and the bed and carried them out and put them in the back of the van they had rented that the rental company had brought over. They packed all the stuff up, put the girls in the van and left for the trip.

They drove to the state of Washington where Jake had family. His aunt and uncle gladly took the young family in for a little amount of time.


	23. The Attack

Craig sits in his apartment and looked at the things set out in front of him. He had two guns, a knife, a pocket knife, a hammer, for getting into the apartment, and a car seat, for when he left with Emily.

AT SPINNER'S HOUSE

Spinner sits on his couch with a gun and ponders about what is going to happen that night. Craig and he will probably be sent to jail for life if not worse.

'Maybe they'll take it easy on me,' Spinner thought to himself. That's what he was hoping for.

AT MANNY AND JAKE'S HOUSE

The undercover cops who had dressed up to look like the Bailey family were walking around like a normal family. The dummies of little bodies lay in the beds while the cops that were being the decoys sat in the living room and talked, waiting for the attack.

It was 5 minutes till midnight and all was ready for the attack, there were cops hiding in the bathrooms, in the closets, and everywhere else.

Craig looked in the window and saw Jake and Manny sitting on the couch talking innocently. He looked over at Spinner who had his hand on his gun.

"Spinner, you go in first," Craig said, not wanting Jake to kill him.

"Fine, but you better come in after me, I'm not doing this on my own," Spinner said.

Neither Craig or Spinner knew that the couple (the cops) sitting on the couch weren't Manny and Jake. Spinner snuck in silently through the window that had been cracked open in the girls room. Craig came in behind him and saw the sleeping figures in the bed and in the crib.

"You'll be with me soon, my angel," Craig said talking to the crib.

'They didn't believe me,' Spinner thought to himself.

Craig and Spinner walked out into the hall quietly and tip toed to the living room. Craig readied his gun and walked out into the living room and pointed it at the decoy who was being Manny.

"You took my child away from me, and now you'll pay," Craig said angrily.

"Craig, don't," Spinner said walking towards the decoys.

"Why, do you love her," Craig asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do," Spinner said honestly.

"Get out of the way Spin," Craig said.

Spinner took a few steps back but as Craig pulled the trigger he jumped in front of the bullet and took the bullet. The Manny decoy knelt by Spinner to see where his wound was while the cops came up behind Craig and took him down.

Spinner looked up into the eyes of the decoy and said, "Tell Manny I love her," just before he took his last breath and left the room for the last time.


	24. Questioning

RING RING

Jake turned over and picked up the phone in the hotel room.

"Hello," He said into the receiver.

"Is this Jacob Bailey," The person on the other line asked.

"Yes it is, what can I do for you," Jake asked. They were staying in a hotel in a nearby town.

"Jacob, would you please come to the receptionists desk, the police are here to see you," The person on the other line said.

"Yes, I'll be right there," Jake said getting up out of the bed.

"Honey, where are you going," Manny said putting her hand on his arm.

"The cops are here to see me at the front desk," Jake said.

"I'm coming," Manny said getting up and putting her robe on.

"No, you have to stay here with the girls," Jake said standing up.

"Please Jake, I have to know what happened," Manny pleaded.

"Fine, just lock the door. Luckily its late so the girls won't be awake," Jake said grabbing the keys to the room.

He and Manny then walked down the hall and to the front desk where they saw two cops standing and also a man in a suit.

"Jacob Bailey," The man asked.

"Yes. And this is my wife Manuela," Jake said putting his arm around Manny.

"Hello, I'm Detective Johnson, I need to talk to you two about Gavin Mason and Craig Manning," Detective Johnson said.

"Okay," Manny said shaking his hand.

"If you'd just come over with me into this room, both of you and take a seat," Detective Johnson said pointing to an office.

Manny and Jake followed him into the office and sat down in the chairs across from the desk.

"Okay, how do you know Craig Manning and Gavin Mason," Detective Johnson asked.

"They are the fathers of my children and I have dated them both," Manny said honestly.

"And where are these children," Detective Johnson asked.

"They're sleeping in our hotel room, we didn't want to wake them up," Jake said nervously.

"Okay. How did this whole situation start," Detective Johnson asked.

"I dated Craig for a little while, but then I decided I didn't want to share him with another girl, so I dated Spinner, and while we were together, we had a child, her name is Alexis, and then Craig kidnapped her and took her to L.A., I went to get her and while I was there was raped and became pregnant with my second child, Emily," Manny said.

"Go on," Detective Johnson said.

"Well, Spinner came and physically hurt me and told me he wanted his daughter back, but he abandoned me so I didn't want to let him see her, I was scared he would take her away from me. So Jake and I got restraining orders against the two and also temporary sole custody of the girls," Manny said finishing what she was saying.

"Okay, and how did you know they were coming to get the girls and kill Manny," Detective Johnson asked.

"Spinner called and warned us," Jake said.

"Okay. How old are the children," Detective Johnson asked taking notes.

"Alexis is two and a half, and Emily is 8 months," Manny said.

"And you two," Detective Johnson asked.

"I'm seventeen, and Jake is eighteen," Manny said.

"Okay. I also have some bad news before I go," Detective Johnson said.

"Yes," Manny asked curiously.

"Gavin Mason was shot during the break in trying to protect the decoy of you, Manuela," Detective Johnson said.

"Is he okay," Manny asked.

"He's gone Manuela. I'm sorry," Detective Johnson said as they walked out of the office.

Upon hearing this Manny crumpled to the ground and Jake bent down next to her and she sobbed into his shoulder.


	25. Leaving the Hotel

Manny opened her eyes the next morning and looked up at the ceiling.

'It was all a horrible dream,' Manny thought to herself.

"How are you feeling, darling," Jake said while packing the stuff when he realized she was awake.

"I'm great. But I had the worst dream," Manny said unbelieving.

"Did you really," Jake asked walking over and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, it was horrible," Manny said thinking about it.

"Tell me about it," Jake said putting his hand on her knee.

"I had a dream that Spinner and Craig came to the house, and Spinner died. It was so real," Manny said crying.

"Manny, it wasn't a dream, he's really gone," Jake said putting his arm around her.

"Why," Manny asked.

"It's okay," Jake said embracing her in a hug.

Twenty minutes later everything was packed and they were ready to go home. The girls were up and dressed and the car was packed. They had turned in the room keys and had eaten break fast.

"Let's go," Jake said walking out the door of the hotel.

"Daddy, wait for me," Alexis said running up behind him and grabbing his hand.

Jake turned around and chuckled at the little girl toddling towards him.

When she reached him she reached up and held onto his hand as they walked out to the car. He buckled her into her car seat in the back seat as Manny buckled Emily in. They then got in the car and drove home.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I'm having a bit of writers block. R&R Please. And I need suggestions, I'm running out of ideas.**


	26. Meeting Jake

Manny opened the front door to the apartment and saw that it looked just as they had left it, with the exception of a couple of papers on the kitchen counter.

Jake came up five minutes later with the car seat in one hand with Emily inside it, and Alexis in the other arm. Manny quickly walked over and took Emily from him and put the car seat on the counter. She then gently lifted her out and walked over to the couch with Emily in her arms.

Jake quickly walked back into the girls room and laid the dozing Alexis down on her bed and walked back out into the living room and sat on the couch next to Manny, who leaned against him.

DING DONG

Jake got up and walked to the door. When he opened the door there stood Emma.

"Is Manny here," Emma asked kindly.

"Yeah, she's in the living room, come on in," Jake said and led her into the living room where Manny was sitting.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing here," Manny asked.

"I just heard about Spinner and came over to tell you how sorry I am," Emma said sitting down next to her.

"It's not your fault," Manny said looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"Is this Emily," Emma asked. She had heard about Emily over the phone but had never seen her.

"Yep, this is the baby of the family. Would you like to hold her," Manny asked.

"I'd love to," Emma said holding out her arms.

Manny placed her in Emma's arms and Emily immediately fell asleep in her arms.

"She's adorable," Emma said looking down at her.

"Thanks," Manny said.

Just then the phone rang. Jake got up and answered it. After talking on the phone for a little bit he turned to Manny and told her he was needed at work. He hurriedly showered and got into work clothes and left.

Manny and Emma sat and talked for hours until Emma had to leave. It was almost midnight. Manny put Emily in her crib and picked up the phone and called Jake's cell, he was usually home by now.

"Hello," A male voice said on the other end.

"Is this Jake," Manny asked worried. It didn't sound like him.

"No, but he's in the bathroom, he said to meet him at the corner by the Dot, and to leave the kids with a baby sitter, he's got a surprise for you," The voice said.

"Let me talk to him," Manny said.

"Hold on," The voice said.

A voice that sounded exactly like Jake's then came on the phone.

"Hey Sweetie. I called my sister she said she'd be over to watch the kids, when she gets there meet me on the corner by the Dot. I bought something for you and I want to give it to you somewhere romantic," Jake said.

"Okay, I guess I'll be there. I love you," Manny said.

"I love you too, bye," 'Jake' said and hung up.

Jake's sister Sammie showed up ten minutes later and Manny left. She stood on the corned until Jake showed up in a long leather trench coat, which was weird but Manny didn't think anything of it, until she looked into Jake's eyes and realized as she was shoved into the back of a large car, that it wasn't Jake.

**A/N: I finally updated! R&R!**


	27. Meeting the Boss

Manny smelt the distinct smell of cigarette smoke once the door to the car was shut. The man who had been impersonating Jake closed the door and got in the passenger seat and told to the driver to go. Manny got up and tried to open the door. Her kidnappers had child locked the door.

Manny curled up in the back seat and put her head down so it would hopefully dull the smell of the cigarette smoke.

Just then the driver's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Manny's kidnapper said taking the phone.

"Yeah, we got her, we're on our way, boss," The man said and hung up the phone.

"Why are you doing this," Manny asked, knowing if she cried she would show weakness so she could not cry.

"The boss said he wants you, and what the boss wants, the boss gets," The man said simply.

Manny rested her head on her knees and thought about her situation and trying to think of a way out of it. She rolled down the window a bit before the driver locked the window, so she couldn't open the door from the outside.

She lifted her head up to where the fresh air was coming in a breathed the fresh air.

After what seemed like ages, the car stopped at a tall apartment building, it was covered with graffiti. Manny's kidnapper reached in and yanked her out of the car. He then proceeded the drag her up a flight of stairs, Manny fighting the whole way.

The man knocked on the door and it opened to a tall teenage male, black baseball bat on backwards, and a smirk on his face.

Manny looked up at the man and gasped, "Jay," She asked.

Jay looked down at her confused all of a sudden. He looked into her eyes and ordered her kidnapper to release her.

He then took her into the living room and told her to sit down on a chair. He sat down in the chair next to her.

"Manny, I can't believe it's you," Jay said remembering the girl who he had seen around school.

"Yeah, what are you doing, Jay. Don't be stupid, you can't just trick girls into coming here and then rape them," Manny said her voice starting to quiver.

"Stop. I brought you here because I need to talk to you about Emma. I don't do that. I just knew if I tried to talk to you, you'd either shut the door in my face, or have me arrested. I just need to talk to someone who knows Emma really well," Jay said honestly.

"Emma's fine. She's actually been dating Sean for a really long time," Manny said.

"Oh," Jay said disappointed.

**A/N: K, I know this is a short chapter but I'm really busy. R&R**


	28. Returning Home

Manny and Jay sat and talked for another five minutes before he finally let her go home. He got her to give him Emma's new phone number and then told her she could leave. He had one of his friends drive her home, since she was on the other side of town now.

She got out of the car as soon as it stopped in front of her apartment building and ran up the stairs. She sent Jake's sister home and put the girls to bed. She then sat in the living room and watched t.v., waiting for Jake to get home.

Manny heard the door creak and turned around to see Jake quietly walking in the door. She rushed to him and started to cry.

Jake immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her till the tears stopped enough for her to tell her terrifying story.

Jake listened intently till she was finished and then sat with her on the couch watching t.v. till she fell asleep. He then carried her into the back room.

The next morning Jake woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at the number. The number wasn't familiar.

"Hello," Jake said pushing the talk button and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Jake, is Manny there?" It was Emma.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping, can I have you call her back," Jake asked.

"Sure, but tell her as soon as she wakes up, I've got something important to tell her," Emma said.

"Okay, bye Emma," Jake said and hung up the phone.


	29. I'm Pregnant

Manny opened her eyes and looked around to see that the bed was empty with the exception of her. She got up out of bed and got some clothes and a towel and got in the shower. Once she was out of the shower and dressed she walked out of the bed room. As soon as she opened the door she smelt the bacon and eggs that Jake was cooking for breakfast.

Manny walked out into the kitchen and noticed that Emily was lying in her baby swing and Alexis was sitting on the floor watching cartoons. Jake was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Manny walked up behind him and stood up on her tip toes and whispered "Boo" in his ear.

"Morning honey," Jake said turning around and leaning down and kissing Manny on the lips.

"Morning," Manny said and walked over to the cupboards and pulled out two tall glasses, and two sippy cups. She then pulled out four plates and four forks. She quickly set the table, putting orange juice in all the glasses, and putting plates that Jake had put omelets on while she poured the orange juice.

"Emma called, she wants you to call her right away," Jake said suddenly remembering.

"Okay, I'll call her," Manny said walking over and picking up the cordless phone and walking over to the couch with it.

She quickly dialed Emma's number and put the phone up to her ear. When Emma picked up the phone Manny could tell immediately that she was upset.

"Hey Em, it's Manny, is everything okay," Manny asked worriedly.

"What am I going to do Manny," Emma asked breaking down.

"What's wrong Emma," Manny asked concerned.

"Me and Sean, we made a mistake and now," Emma said pausing to take a breath.

"Now what,"Manny asked.

"I can't have a baby right now, I'm not married," Emma said sobbing.

"Your pregnant!" Manny asked unbelieving.

"I took three tests and they all came out positive, what am I going to do Manny," Emma sobbed.

"Does Sean know," Manny asked.

"I'm too scared to tell him, what if he leaves," Emma asked sobbing.

"He won't, Go tell him. Call me back later," Manny said.

"Okay, thanks Manny," Emma said.

"Your welcome, bye," Manny said and hung up the phone.


	30. Telling Sean

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Manny stood up and went to answer the door. When she opened it there stood Emma and Sean.

"Hey Em, hey Sean. What are you two doing here," Manny asked confused.

"I thought we'd come for a visit, so Sean could see how big the girls are getting and so we can all talk," Emma said hinting toward the fact that she needed help telling Sean her secret.

"Oh, sure. Come on in," Manny said and gestured toward the couch.

Emma and Sean walked in and sat down on the couch right next to each other.

"Jake! Come here and bring the girls with you. We have visitors," Manny yelled down the hall.

"Coming," Jake yelled and came down the hall, Emily in his arms and Alexis at his side.

"Hey Emma, Hi Sean," Jake said sitting down and handing Emily to Manny. Alexis climbed onto his lap as soon as he handed Emily off.

"Sean, this is Emily. And the one over there, with Jake, is Alexis," Manny said pointing to the girls as she told him their names.

"Their adorable," Sean said as he held Emma's hand.

"Emma, didn't you have something to tell Sean," Manny asked.

"Yeah," Emma said turning nervously to Sean.

"Sean, I'm..." Emma said pausing and taking a deep breath.

"Your what," Sean asked.

"Pregnant," Emma said.

"But how," Sean asked confused.

"She's yours, that's what I know. Your the only person I've slept with since I slept with Jay and got ghonerhea," Emma said.

"Jake, I have to tell you something too," Manny said turning to Jake.

"What," Jake asked nervously.


	31. It's a boygirl

"What do you have to tell me, Manny," Jake asked curiously.

"Well, you know that we've been trying to have another child lately," Manny said nervously.

"Yeah, why," Jake asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Manny said.

"That's awesome! I can't believe it!" Jake said and put his hand on hers.

"Congratulations Manny," Emma said giving her a hug.

"Thanks," Manny said.

"Maybe we can go shopping once we find out if it's a girl or a boy," Emma said.

"That would be so much fun," Manny said putting Emily on a blanket on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Manny, we better call the doctor and get an appointment. You have to get a prenatal check up to make sure the baby's doing okay," Jake said handing Manny the cordless phone.

Manny dialed the number and made an appointment for her and Emma on the same day.

"This is going to be great," Emma exclaimed when Manny got off the phone.

"I know! Our appointment is tomorrow at noon," Manny told her.

"Okay, that sounds great," Emma said.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow about ten thirty so we can go," Manny said.

"That sounds great. Sean and I had better get going, we have to tell my parents," Emma said standing up to leave.

"Okay," Manny said standing up and giving Emma a hug before they left.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Manny, Jake, Emma, and Sean all waited anxiously in the waiting room to be called into a room so they could find out the sex of their babies.

"Manuela Bailey," The nurse said stepping into the waiting room.

Manny and Jake stood up and walked back and followed the nurse down the hall to a small room where the nurse gave her a hospital gown and told her to change. Manny quickly changed and then laid on the table and waited for the doctor to come in and do the ultra sound.

"Hello Manuela, Hello Jake," The doctor said walking into the room.

She put the jelly stuff on Manny and put the monitor on her stomach and looked at the monitor.

She started pointing out the hands, the feet, and the head.

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby," The doctor asked.

"Yes, we would," Manny said.

"Congratulations, your going to have a beautiful baby boy," The doctor said.

"Thank you so much doctor," Manny said when the ultra sound was finished.

"Your welcome, and congratulations," The doctor said and left the room.

Manny quickly changed and walked out into the waiting room.

"Hey Manny. How did it go," Emma asked.

"It's a boy," Manny said beaming.

"Emma Nelson," The nurse said walking into the waiting room.

"Right here," Emma said then turned to Manny. "I'll come over when I'm done," And left.

Manny and Jake went to Jake's parents house and picked up Alexis and Emily and headed home. They made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch.

"Alexis, can daddy and I talk to you for a minute," Manny said when she saw that Alexis was done eating.

"Okay Mommy," Alexis said and skipped over and crawled up onto Jake's lap.

"Well Alexis, you know that Emily is your baby sister," Manny said.

"Yeah, she's cute," Alexis said.

"Well, mommy is going to have another baby. Your going to have a little brother," Manny said.

"Boys are yucky," Alexis said.

"Daddy is a boy," Manny said.

"Okay, I love my brother and my daddy," Alexis said just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Manny said getting up and opening the door. There stood Emma and Sean, they were both beaming.

"It's a girl," Emma said.


	32. What do you want?

"Congratulations Emma," Manny said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks," Emma said returning the embrace.

"We'll have to go shopping so we can buy baby clothes together," Manny said putting her hand on her stomach.

"That would be a blast," Emma said just as Alexis came running up.

"Aunty Emma, I'm going to have a brother," Alexis said running up and wrapping her arms around Emma's leg.

"Alexis, Aunty Emma is going to have a baby too," Manny said getting down to her daughters eye level.

"Aunty Emma is having a baby too," Alexis questioned putting her hand on Manny's abdomen.

"Yep, a little girl like you and Emily," Emma said.

"Good, boys are yucky...except for daddy and brother," Alexis said.

Emma, Manny, Sean, and Jake chuckled at this. Just then Manny heard Emily crying through the baby monitor that was hanging on her belt.

"Oh, I better go get Emily," Manny said heading back into the bedroom.

"I'll go with you," Emma said following her.

As the girls walked down the hall Jake and Sean walked into the living room and sat down and started talking about football before turning the game on.

Manny reached down into the crib and picked up Emily and asked Emma if she wanted to hold her.

"I'd love to," Emma said as Manny put Emily in her arms.

They then walked out into the living room and Manny got lemonade for everyone while Emma sat down next to Sean on the love seat and handed Emily to him.

Manny walked back into the living room and sat the cups down on the coffee table.

"She really likes you, Sean," Manny commented when she noticed that Sean had Emily.

"Really," Sean asked.

"Yeah, and the only other men she likes are her grandpa and her daddy, so it's a big improvement," Manny said.

"Sean's going to be a great dad," Emma said looking at Sean and leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

DING DONG

"Oh, I'll get it," Manny said walking over to the door.

"What are you doing here," Manny asked when she opened the door and saw...

**A/N: Hey all! I went on vacation for two weeks and then had writer's block. But I finally updated! WooT! Hope yall like this chapter!**


	33. NO!

"What do you want," Manny scowled opening the door.

"We came to see you," The person said.

"Who do you think you are. You basically expect me to live on the streets and think I can forgive you. Forget that. You may be my parents but I don't want to be around you," Manny said pissed off.

"I'm your mother Manuela, and I demand that you come home," Mrs. Santos demanded.

"No! I'm a married woman with three children. Me and Jake are doing just fine and I don't need you to protect me and take care of me. I can take care of myself," Manny said.

Jake hearing this got up and walked over to the door.

"Manuela, can we come in and discuss this," Mr. Santos asked.

"Dad, your the one who kicked me out of the house when I was pregnant," Manny said not wanting to discuss such a thing.

"Manny, honey, why don't we let them in and we can discuss this thing," Jake said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, but only because you asked," Manny said opening the door and leading them into the living room.

"We better go. I'll talk to you later Manny," Emma said getting up and following Sean out the door.

"Okay, bye Em, bye Sean. Congrats again," Manny said as Emma and Sean walked out the door.

Mrs. and Mr. Santos walked in and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want," Manny asked annoyed.

"We want to see our daughter and granddaughters," Mrs. Santos said.

"Why, it's not like you cared when I was pregnant," Manny scowled.

"Please, Manuela, don't be like that, your mother and I were just shocked and got caught up in the moment," Mr. Santos said.

"CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT," Manny said appalled at the thought.

Just then Alexis walked out into the living room shyly and asked, "Mommy, what's wrong. Who are they?"

"I'm your grandma Sweet heart," Mrs. Santos said walking over and bending down near the little girl.

"No, I have a grandma. Mommy, where's grandma," Alexis asked scared.

"Grandma is at home sweetie. Why don't you go back in and play with Emily. Mommy and Daddy are having a grown up talk," Manny said picking Alexis up and kissing her on the head.

"Okay Mommy," Alexis said and jumped down and ran back into the bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell her," Mrs. Santos asked.

"Why should I? You abandoned me, and then expect me to just welcome you with open arms," Manny asked shocked.

"Well, I am your mother," Mrs. Santos said.

"You may be my mother but right now I can't trust you and you'll have to wait to get to know your granddaughter's. At least until I can trust you again," Manny said standing up.

"But Manuela," Mrs. Santos said standing up and walking towards Manny to give her a hug.

Manny walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good bye mother," She said showing her the door.

"I understand. I'll be in touch," Mrs. Santos said, leaving with Mr. Santos.


	34. Meeting The Grandkids

THREE MONTHS LATER

Manny and Emma sat at the dot drinking cold ice waters, and eating donuts.

"So have you talked to your mom recently," Emma asked.

"Yeah, we've agreed that she can see the girls, but only when I'm around. I still don't trust her completely. I'm telling the girls tonight about her. She's coming over. She still doesn't know I'm pregnant though," Manny said hesitantly.

"Manny, you can't just not tell her," Emma exclaimed.

"I'll tell her tonight. Are we ready to go shopping now," Manny asked.

"Yeah, baby clothes, here we come," Emma said getting up.

They got up and left and headed for the baby emporium. It was a story full of clothes just for babies between the ages and 1 day and 1 year. This was where Manny had bought all the girl's clothes.

"I'm so glad I'm not doing this by myself," Emma said.

Emma had to buy all the things she would need for the baby. Crib, car seat, stroller, clothes, bottles, diapers, everything.

Manny led Emma back to the girl clothes first. Emma looked through all the clothes, picking out clothes as she went.

In the end Emma ended up buying a little pink dress with bows, a pair of purple overalls, little black shoes, a lot of onesies, and some sleepers. They then headed over to the little boy clothes where Manny bought overalls, little button up jeans, shirts. She also bought him a little pair of tennis shoes.

Then they headed over to get all the supplies Emma would need in order to take care of her little girl.

By the time they were done shopping Emma had bought, a stroller, a car seat, a crib, a baby swing, diapers, and much, much more.

"That was so much fun," Emma said as she loaded up the back of the car and got in the passenger seat. Manny was driving.

Manny pulled up to the apartment Sean and Emma were living in and helped unload the car.

"Thanks Manny," Emma said as Manny was on her way out the door.

"Not a problem. See ya Emma," Manny said and got into her car and drove home.

Manny walked into her apartment to find it empty. On the table she found a note.

_Darling,_

_I took the girls to the park. I'll be home shortly. Call my cell when you get this. _

_Jake_

Manny picked up the phone and dialed Jake's cell phone number.

"Hello," Jake said when he answered the phone.

"Hey honey," Manny said.

"Hey! I take it your home," Jake said.

"Yeah, do you want me to come pick you guys up? I bought the girls some new clothes while shopping and I want them to try them on," Manny said.

"That sounds great. Don't forget that your parents are going to come over at seven," Jake reminded.

"Yeah, I know. I bought new dresses for the girls. I'll be there in about five minutes to pick you all up," Manny said.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Manny grabbed the keys off the counter and walked out to the car and headed down the street to the park.

Jake watched as the car drove up next to the sidewalk and out stepped Manny. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"Hey," Jake said returning the embrace.

"Hi," Manny said letting go.

She walked over and got Alexis off the swings and Jake put Emily into her car seat in the back seat of the car while Manny loaded Alexis into the other side. Jake got in the driver's seat, Manny in the passengers seat and put some music on and drove home.

Once they reached the house Manny grabbed the bags from shopping out of the trunk and carried them inside while Jake took the girls in.

Manny carried the clothes back into the bedroom and put the clothes they would be wearing on the dresser and put the rest away. She walked out into the living room where Jake had turned on cartoons for the girls.

"Hey Alexis, can I talk to you for a second," Manny asked getting down to Alexis's level.

"Okay Mommy," Alexis said getting up and following Manny to the couch and sitting down next to her.

"Alexis, someone is coming over. She's mommy's mommy, your grandma. I want you to look nice for grandma santos so you'll have to where this," Manny said pulling out a pink dress with purple bows.

"I like that dress, Mommy," Alexis said putting her hands on the silky material.

"I'm glad. I got Emily one too," Manny said pulling out another dress, this one smaller and purple with pink bows.

"I like that one too," Alexis said gently touching the dress.

"I also bought these, since your my little princesses," Manny said pulling out little metal tiaras.

"Pretty, Mommy," Alexis said her eyes gleaming.

"Why don't we go put these on you and Emily and do your hair all pretty," Manny said standing up.

"Okay," Alexis said running back into the bedroom.

Manny picked Emily up out of Jake's arms and carried her back into the bedroom, the dresses in her other arm.

Once in the bedroom Manny put the dresses on the girls and then got to work on their hair. She pulled Alexis's long brown hair up into a ponytail and the ringleted the hair. She then put the tiara on right in front of the ponytail. She did the same with Emily's.

Just as she finished with their hair the door bell rang. She looked at the clock. 6:45. They were early. Manny quickly put some nicer clothes on and brushed through her hair.

She then walked back into the bedroom.

"Wait right here, Mommy will be back," She told Alexis.

"Okay Mommy," Alexis replied obediently.

Manny walked out into the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch.

"Hello Manuela," Her father said getting up and giving her a hug.

"Hello Manuela," Her mother said doing the same.

"Hello mother, father," Manny said returning their hugs.

"So when do we get to meet our grandbabies," Mrs. Santos asked.

"Let me go and get them," Manny said walking back into the bedroom. She picked Emily up and sat her on her hip and held Alexis's hand as she walked down the hall with them.


	35. OH NO!

Mrs. Santos stood up as Manny walked down the hall with Emily and Alexis.

"Their beautiful," She said running her finger over Emily's cheek.

Emily turned away. Manny walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat next to Jake. She held Emily on her lap. Alexis on the other hand climbed up onto Jake's lap. Both girls were being very shy. Alexis hid her face in Jake's shoulder.

"Alexis, come here," Manny said kneeling on the floor.

Alexis hopped off Jake's lap and stood on the floor next to Emily.

"Mom, Dad, this is Alexis. My first. She's 3. And this, is Emily. She's 1," Manny said.

"Hi Alexis, Hi Emily. I'm your grammy and this is grampy," Mrs. Santos said.

"Hi," Alexis said shyly.

"Okay girls, you can stay here or you can go play," Manny said to the girls.

"I wanna color," Alexis said.

"Okay, but let daddy help get you changed," Manny said.

Jake then led the girls back into the bedroom and changed them into play clothes and took their tiaras and put them up on a shelf. He then came back out and sat down next to Manny. Putting his arm around her.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you guys," Manny said nervously.

"What is it sweetie," Mrs. Santos asked acting worried.

"I'm pregnant. Your going to have a grandson," Manny said putting her hand on her bulging belly.

"That's wonderful. Have you thought of a name yet," Mr. Santos asked.

"No. I'm only 6 months along. I don't know how you didn't notice," Manny said. Her stomach was so big she couldn't see her feet.

"It just didn't click," Mrs. Santos said.

"Yeah, he's due in July," Manny said.

"That's wonderful darling," Mr. Santos said.

"Thanks dad," Manny said.

"Well we best go," Mrs. Santos said getting up to leave.

"Okay, see you guys later," Manny said as her parents walked out the door.

As they left Manny turned to Jake and said, "I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired."

"Okay, good night," Jake said kissing her forehead.

As Manny lay in bed that night she looked at the alarm clock. It was three in the morning. She was having sharp pains in her abdomen. All of a sudden she felt her water break.

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes I made. The kids are 3 and 1 and I did say three because she has one on the way. If I said three and one on the way I guess I must just be out of it. I've been acting really goofy lately.**


	36. Jason Alexander

"JAKE," Manny screamed at him.

Jake rolled over, startled by Manny's screaming. "Yes dear."

"My water just broke," Manny said panicked.

"Oh no. We have to get to the hospital," Jake said getting up out of the bed and pulling pants on.

Manny sat up and clutched her stomach. Jake picked up the phone and called his sister Phoebe.

"Phoebe, come to house. NOW! Manny's having the baby, the key is on top of the door and the girls are sleeping. I love you bye," Jake said as soon as she picked up.

Jake quickly grabbed the car keys off the counter and helped Manny out to the car. They then rushed the hospital. Jake pulled up to the ER and slowed down and put the car in park. He turned the car off and pulled the keys out to inginition and got out of the car and rushed over to the paramedic pushing Manny up to the delivery room on a gurney.

"Jake, I'm scared," Manny said.

"I know darling, I know," Jake said holding her hand.

The paramedic pushed the gurney into the delivery room and quickly called the doctor then checked to see how far dialated she was.

"This baby is coming," The paramedic said just as the doctor rushed in.

"What's going on," the doctor asked putting some gloves on.

"She's fully dialated. She's 6 months along," The nurse said looking at the sheet Jake had just filled out.

"Okay, Manny when I say, push," The doctor said getting ready to catch the baby as it was born.

"Push," The doctor said.

Ten minutes later there was a premature baby boy laying in an incubator in INCU.

Manny and Jake sat in the INCU looking through the incubator at their little baby boy, oxygen tubes connected as well as a heart monitor.

"He's so tiny," Manny commented.

"You know what. I think he needs a name," Jake said. Although Manny and Jake had thought about it they had not come up with a name for the baby.

"Jason Alexander," Manny said quietly.

"What," Jake asked hearing her mumbling.

"His name is Jason Alexander Bailey,"Manny said louder.


	37. Bad New!

"That's a wonderful name," Jake said wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay Jason. Mommy and Daddy are here," Manny said placing a hand in the incubator and stroking the little boy's cheek.

"Manny look at me," Jake said in her ear.

Manny turned around and looked into his eyes. She had tears in hers.

"He'll make it. He's a fighter, just like his mother and his sisters. I know that he won't give up," Jake said to her.

"But," Manny said.

Jake put his finger on her lips.

"Listen to me. He'll make it. Your a fighter and so is he," Jake said.

"I hope your right," Manny said turning back to the little baby boy fighting for his life.

That night Manny and Jake went home to get some sleep. They would come back the next morning.

"Mommy! Daddy," Alexis said when she saw her mom and dad walk through the door. She had been laying on the floor coloring. Phoebe was cooking dinner. Emily was nowhere in sight.

"Hi Lexi," Manny said wrapping her arms around the little girl in a tight hug and then handing her over to Jake before turning to Phoebe.

"Where's Emily," She asked.

"She's sleeping," Phoebe said giving Manny a hug.

"Oh. Ok," Manny said walking into the kitchen to see what Phoebe was cooking up.

"What are ya making," Manny asked when she didn't recognize it.

"It's chicken noodle soup with dumplings," Phoebe said pouring it into bowls for everyone.

"Sounds delicious," Manny said as Phoebe set a bowl on the table where Manny had sat down.

"So how's the baby," Phoebe asked.

"He's doing okay. He's a fighter," Manny said taking a bite of the soup.

"That's wonderful. I've gotta get going. I'll be back at seven tomorrow morning. See you all then," Phoebe said giving everyone hugs.

"Bye Phoebs," Manny said as she walked out the door.

"Bye," Phoebe said and shut the door behind her.

That night Manny went to bed thinking of her little boy fighting for his life.

The next morning Jake and Manny woke up and waited for Phoebe to arrive before leaving for the hospital. When they got there the doctor was waiting to talk to them.

"Hello Jake, Manuela. I have some bad news and some good news," The doctor said looking sad.

"What is it, Manny asked looking worried. She hadn't seen Jason yet.

"Well...


	38. Bringing Jason Home

"Well what?" Manny asked anxiously.

"The bad news or good news first?" The doctor asked.

"The bad," Manny said.

"Well sadly, we here at the hospital won't get to see little Jason every day anymore," the doctor said sadly.

"And the good news," Manny asked hoping it was really good.

"Jason gets to go home today," The doctor said.

Manny wrapped her arms around Jake and gave him a tight hug.

"Congratulations," The doctor said handing them Jason's release forms.

Manny and Jake quickly signed the forms and hurried up to the nursery to pick up their precious little boy.

The head nurse in the nursery opened the door when Manny and Jake knocked.

"We're here to pick up Jason Bailey," Manny said anxious to hold her little boy.

"Come on in, I'll go and get him," The nurse said and walked over to one of the beds and picked up the little boy.

She walked over to Manny and Jake and put Jason in Manny's arms.

"He was a joy to have here. Have fun and good luck," The nurse said as Manny and Jake left.

They walked out to the car and put Jason in his car seat in the back seat and drove home.

They walked in the door at the apartment and Alexis jumped up and ran towards them.

"Mommy, I wanna see the baby," Alexis said excitedly.

"Thanks so much for watching them Emma," Manny said giving the eight and half month pregnant Emma a hug.

"It was fun," Emma said and left for home.

Manny gently lifted Jason out of his car seat and took him over to the couch where Jake had made Alexis sit down and wait patiently to hold her little brother.

"Can I hold him now mommy," Alexis asked patiently.

"Yes," Manny said sittingon the other side of Alexis and putting Jason in her arms carefully watching as Jake helped her.

Manny hurriedly jumped up and ran back into the bedroom and grabbed her camera. Emily was napping in her bedroom so she wouldn't get to be in this picture. She would have to take another picture later with Emily.

Manny took the picture and sighed happily.

"That's one for the scrapbook."

**A/N: **I've had a major case of writer's block. Hope you all liked this chapter!


	39. The Surprise

Manny looked through the newspaper at all the houses, apartments, condos, everything. They didn't have enough room anymore. They'd have to more and get a bigger house.

Just then Jake walked out into the living room after putting Jason down to bed. It was almost seven o clock.

"Hey baby," Jake said sitting down next to Manny and putting his arms around her waist.

"Hi," Manny said still looking through the paper.

"I've got a surprise for you," Jake said taking the newspaper from her hands.

"And what is that," Manny asked.

"I bought a house yesterday. All that is left to do is to sign the papers. I know you'll love it darling. It's perfect," Jake said holding her in his arms.

"Oh my gosh, really," Manny said wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Here's a picture," Jake said pulling out a printed picture of the house he had bought for them to live in.

"How many bedrooms?" Manny asked.

"There are five bedrooms. I figured, if we're going to have any more kids, we're going to need the room. If not then we can use them for storage, or other things," He said.

"That's wonderful," Manny said hugging him again.

"We have to sing the papers tomorrow afternoon. It's a really good thing we didn't unpack everything," Jake said.

"So that's where you've been. And that's why there are boxes in our closet," Manny said starting to understand.

"Yep. We move out of here on Saturday," Jake said.

"That's only three days away," Manny said surprised.

"I know. I can't believe it either," Jake said.

"We'd better start packing all the stuff that we don't use," Manny said walking over to the kitchen and pulling out tupperware.

"Yeah, we should. And I'll help," Jake said walking to the kitchen and helping Manny fill boxes after boxes of dishes.

Manny and Jake were up till midnight packing up things and anticapating the move.


	40. Going To See The House

Manny got up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She quickly got out of bed and pulled a robe on over her night gown. She walked into the kitchen to see Jake cooking breakfast.

"Hey! Just what do you think you are doing?" Manny teased.

"Making breakfast for my beautiful wife and out three perfect children," Jake said emphasizing the word three.

"Oh, how sweet," Manny said walking into the kitchen and leaning up and kissing Jake.

Jake went back to cooking breakfast while Manny went in and lifted Jason out of his crib. He was awake and just staring at the ceiling. She then went into the girls room and woke them up and told them breakfast was cooking. Emily and Alexis hurried out to the living room and climbed up into their chairs.

Manny sat down Jason in his baby swing and went over to eat breakfast. She had decided to breast feed Jason, so she needed all the vitamins she could get.

"So are you ready to go see your house for the first time," Jake asked.

"Of Course. I'm so glad that you bought this house sweetie," Manny said digging into the food on her plate.

Once they finished Manny fed Jason and then went into her's and Jake's room and changed. When she came out she was wearing a pink velour track suit with a black tanktop on under the jacket. She had straightened her hair and put running shoes on.

"You look lovely," Jake said kissing her on the cheek.

"You don't look too bad your self," Manny said back while they walked into the living room.

"The previous owner of the house is going to meet us over there in twenty minutes so we need to go," Jake said buckling Jason into his car seat and picking it up to carry out to the car.

"Well then, lets go," Manny said taking Alexis's hand in one hand and Emily's in the other.


End file.
